the_covenfandomcom-20200214-history
Sydney
Sydney was a witch practitioner and daughter of the deceased parents who died in a car crash. She was also a close friend of Ethan, Meredith, Kristen, and the rest of the Bonum Coven. She was very powerful and knowledgeable even though she was self-taught, able to cast numerous nonverable powers, take on Matthew once without dying, and channel powers direct from the earth. She also had important life lessons which she taught to Ethan. Sydney was funny, nice, sweet, and had a vibrant personality. She was also brave and fearless. On June 7th, 2011, she was killed by Matthew Evans on the Bonum Meadow with a dagger in front of Ethan and her other friends. Syndey's last words were “''I…guess…things happen for a reason''.” __TOC__ Early History Not much is known about her history, but her two parents were both witch practitioners and taught her magic. They died in a car crash. After their deaths, she taught herself the craft. Sydney met Jeric in a back alley during a concert torturing a girl a couple of years before 2011. However, she stopped him. He was about to rip her arms off, but then chose not to. She never met Claire because she was either off looking for Callie or bettering her powers, showing her dedication. However, she did see pictures of her. ''The Eclipse Sydney comes into the third book attacking Matthew with many nonverbal spells. She fought Matthew and was able to win, making him retreat. She greets Ethan very happily and then meets the rest of the coven, but not Kristen, already have met her. Sydney says that she came to Meadow Wood because June was close and she didn't want to miss Ethan's birthday. She explains that she was able to take on Matthew because the factor of age plays a role in how powerful you are as a practitioner as well as when you started practicing. She was twenty and claims she's been practiting since the womb, practically. Sydney also says that she likes to learn both verbal and nonverbal spells, but more nonverbal because their faster, but they are trickier. Sydney becomes very good friends with Meredith and teachers her how to draw powers directly from the earth; shields, strength and firmness, fire, and ice. She also helps Elijah against his parents along with Meredith and for a while, Victoria. She helped encourage Ethan to go after Callie and to not doubt that they will not get together. Ethan tells her about what happened on the chamber and how they admitted their feelings to each other. She also says that she sees how Ethan and Callie look at each other. She says that she likes Callie better than Claire as the leader. She fights bravely during the battle on the Bonum Meadow. However, Matthew saw her and noticed that she was overusing magic and thought that she was going to die from it, but wasn't sure. He decided to kill her, though, because of that and because he felt like doing that. He stabbed her in the stomach with a dagger. Sydney began to burn and saw her friends. She heard Ethan continuously screaming for her. Her body tore apart and she exploded. Sydney was buried in the Meadow Wood Funeral Park next to Jeric. Powers and Abilities 'Spell Casting' - Gives power to cast spells to make various effects or things happen like the vanquish of someone. '''Potion Making' - Has power to brew potions with different herbs and roots and use them for various effects. Channeling and Manipulating - Ability to draw energy from other forms of magic or objects like talismans and controlling or using it. Weaknesses 'Overuse of Magic '- Some witches aren't powerful enough to channel a great amount of power at once or for a long period of time. This will weaken them momentarily, but it they're overexhausted, it can lead to death. Witches that are alive can also die from natural causes and deaths that humans face as they are not invincible. However, Sydney was a little more durable and resistant, but not that much. Trivia *It is unknown if Sydney would've died due to overuse of magic without Matthew's interference. Category:Characters